1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair rinse composition and particularly a hair rinse composition comprising a quaternary ammonium salt, a silicone derivative and a polyethylene glycol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair rinse compositions containing a quaternary ammonium salt such as distearyldimethyl ammonium chloride have been used as an effective component to eliminate various inconveniences after shampooing.
Hair rinse compositions are intended to give the hair softness, smoothness and antistatic property. However, it is impossible to obtain adequate effectiveness for the softness and smoothness with use of such a quaternary ammonium salt. Accordingly, it has been a common practice to incorporate in conventional hair rinse compositions, fats and oils such as a higher alcohol, a glyceride or a liquid paraffin in order to improve on the above mentioned deficiency.
Heretofore, it has been believed that an emulsified dispersion system consisting of an appropriate fat and oil, and a quaternary ammonium salt is most preferable. However, the quaternary ammonium salt does not have the ability to emulsify and disperse a fat and oil in a sufficient amount to produce the effectiveness and in a stabilized condition. Accordingly, attempts have been made to incorporate a non-ionic surface active agent having a higher hydrophilic property thereby, to maintain the emulsified dispersion system in a stabilized condition. However, such non-ionic surface active agents having a higher hydrophilic property considerably reduce the rinsing effect. Accordingly, a hair rinse composition containing such a non-ionic surface active agent having a higher hydrophilic property does not provide a sufficient rinsing effect when a quaternary ammonium salt and fat and oil are incorporated thereto.
On the other hand, conventional hair rinse compositions do not have adequate rinsing effectiveness, i.e., effectiveness to impart softeness, smoothness and antistatic properties to the hair. The development of an improved hair rinse composition has heretofore been desired.